Dennis Madalone
Dennis "Danger" Madalone is the stuntman and stunt coordinator who served as stunt coordinator for Star Trek: The Next Generation beginning with its third season, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager. In addition, he doubled several leading and guest actors and portrayed various minor parts. For most of his appearances, he received no credit. Several costumes worn by Madalone throughout the run of The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, and Voyager were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including his stunt costume from the episode and his "stunt Zek" costume from . He is the son of fellow stuntman Chuck Madalone and is married to stuntwoman Linda L.C. Madalone and is the brother-in-law of stunt performer George Colucci. Madalone attended the South Plainfield High School in New Jersey with fellow stunt performers and friends Mark Riccardi and Irving E. Lewis. In 2002 he wrote, produced and performed the song and music video "America We Stand As One," directed by Rob Bowman which became one of the most downloaded music videos on the Internet. Also participating in the video were stunt performers Tom Morga, Patricia Tallman , Stephen Pisani, Christopher Doyle, and his wife. His most recent project was as the stunt coordinator for the television series Without a Trace (2002-2006, with Patricia Tallman, Stephen Pisani, Enrique Murciano, and Mark Riccardi). Star Trek appearances Image:Dennis Madalone, Where no one has gone before.jpg|''Enterprise''-D crewman (uncredited) Image:Ramos.jpg|Crewman Ramos Image:Dennis Madalone, The High Ground.jpg|Ansata terrorist (uncredited) Image:Kivas Fajos Henchman 1.jpg|Zibalian henchman (uncredited) Image:Alliance member.jpg|Alliance member (uncredited) Image:Hendrick.jpg|Chief Hendrick Image:Guard frame of mind.jpg|Tilonian guard (uncredited) Image:Dennis Madalone, Descent.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) Image:Dennis Madalone Klingon, Firstborn.jpg|Klingon assassin (uncredited) File:DS9 resident 4 2369, Emissary.jpg|Alien DS9 resident (uncredited) Image:Hunter 2.jpg|Hunter (uncredited) Image:Norkova helmsman.jpg|Norkova helmsman (uncredited) Image:Ennis warrior.jpg|Ennis warrior (uncredited) Image:Burning man, If wishes were horses.jpg|A burning man (uncredited) Image:Dennis Madalone, The Homecoming.jpg|Cardassian Hutet guard (uncredited) Image:Terran Marauder.jpg|Terran Marauder Image:Dennis Madalone, Time and again.jpg|Alien guard (uncredited) Image:Atul.jpg|Atul Image:Bajoran trooper, Shakaar.jpg|Bajoran trooper (uncredited) Image:Defiant Security Officer.jpg|''Defiant'' security officer (uncredited) Image:Klingon monster DS9.jpg|Holographic skull fighter (uncredited) Image:Bajoran Security Officer 3.jpg|Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) Image:Klingon warrior 1.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) Image:Kazon-Nistrim 1, State of flux.jpg|Kazon guard (uncredited) Image:Wounded human, The 37s.jpg|Human descendant (uncredited) Image:Defiant Crewman.jpg|Starfleet officer (uncredited) Image:Kazon-Pommar guard.jpg|Kazon-Pommar guard (uncredited) Image:Dennis Madalone, Investigations.jpg|Kazon-Nistrim guard (uncredited) Image:Dopterian Thief.jpg|Dopterian thief (uncredited) Image:TyGokor guard 2.jpg|Klingon guard (uncredited) Image:Morn Dennis Madalone.jpg|Morn (uncredited) Image:Voyager science officer, Basics II.jpg|Starfleet officer (uncredited) Image:Voth guard 1, Distant origin.jpg|Voth guard (uncredited) Image:Bajoran Scavenger 2.jpg|Bajoran scavenger (uncredited) Image:Cardassian guard 1 2346.jpg|Terok Nor guard (uncredited) Image:Madalones, Times Orphan.jpg|Bajoran man (uncredited) Image:Klingon Officer 2 Dennis Madalone.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) Image:Romulan guard, Inter arma enim silent leges.jpg|Romulan guard (uncredited) Image:Madalone What you leave behind.jpg|Cardassian rebel (uncredited) Image:Dennis Madalone, Klingon, Prophecy.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) Stunt double appearances Image:Dennis Madalone, Heart of Glory.jpg|Stunt double for Vaughn Armstrong (uncredited) Image:Dennis Madalone, Gambit, Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Richard Lynch (uncredited) Image:Stunt double Ken Olandt.jpg|Stunt double for Ken Olandt (uncredited) Image:Dennis Madalone, The Maquis Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Tony Plana (uncredited) Image:Stunt double Kenny Morrison.jpg|Stunt double for Kenny Morrison (uncredited) Image:Dennis Madalone, Prophet Motive.jpg|Stunt double for Wallace Shawn (uncredited) Image:Dennis Madalone, Valiant.jpg|Stunt double for Paul Popowich (uncredited) Other appearances * ** at least one episode as a Romulan (uncredited) * ** as Albino guard #2 (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Larry Cedar (uncredited) ** as Gangmember #4 (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Colm Meaney (uncredited) ** as stunt double for B.J. Davis (uncredited) ** as Klingon Warrior #3 (uncredited) ** as Breen guard (uncredited) ** at least two episodes as a Jem'Hadar (uncredited) ** at least one episode as a Ferengi Waiter (stunts) (uncredited) **''at least one episode'' as stunt double for Max Grodénchik (uncredited) * as a Mokra guard (uncredited) Stunt coordinator credits * ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** (Season 5) ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** (Season 7) ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** (Season 5) ** (Season 6) ** ** (Season 7) ** ** Selected stunt filmography * Miracle Mile (1989, with Denise Crosby, Robert DoQui, Earl Boen, Raphael Sbarge, Brian Thompson, Jenette Goldstein, and Ken Lesco) * Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (aka Cycle Sluts; 1989; with Lycia Naff, Earl Boen and Rob King) * Shocker (1989, with Patricia Tallman, John Tesh, Dendrie Taylor, and Brent Spiner) * Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake, Nicholas Worth, Aaron Lustig, Neal McDonough, B.J. Davis, and Christopher Doyle) * Guyver (1991, with Michael Berryman, Spice Williams-Crosby, Jeffrey Combs, and Tim Trella) * Mom and Dad Save the World (1992, with Teri Garr, Thalmus Rasulala, Wallace Shawn, Lynn Salvatori, and Tom Morga) * Army of Darkness (1992, with Patricia Tallman, Ian Abercrombie, Rad Milo, George Colucci, Chuck Borden, John Nowak, and Brian J. Williams) * Pulp Fiction (1994, with Scott McElroy, Ken Lesco, and Christopher Doyle) * Suicide Kings (1997, with Cliff De Young, Spike Silver, and Chuck Hicks) * Wishmaster (1997, with Tony Todd, Kane Hodder, Betty McGuire, and Cyndi Pass) * Jennifer is Dead (2002, with Patricia Tallman, Tom Morga, and Lynn Salvatori) * Karla (2006, with Patricia Tallman and George Colucci) * Hindsight (2007, with Richard Riehle and Gary J. Wayton) * Marlowe (2007, with Sherman Augustus, Lisa LoCicero, Michael Buchman Silver, Hubie Kerns, Stephen Pisani, Mark Riccardi, and Steve Rizzo, and directed by Rob Bowman) * Poor Things (up for 2008) External links *AmericaWeStandAsOne.com - official site * * *Interview at Seb's Raw Takes Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis de:Dennis Madalone es:Dennis Madalone nl:Dennis Madalone